ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:6 - Afternoon - Gabriel and Fray: Ocean Explorers
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 11:57 AM Guess I’ll start us off haha. Fray moves to go back into the ocean, depositing another artifact - some kind of ladder - from the ocean floor. Why did the humans leave so much trash... Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:00 PM "Fray!" A happy voice calls out as Gabriel comes running over, waving Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 12:01 PM Fray pauses, looking back. He sighs heavily and frowns. No time to myself... Deciding the company of Gabe wasn’t the worst thing he could imagine, he waited. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:05 PM Gabriel catches up, grinning at Fray. " The ocean is so nice! Were you swimming?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 12:07 PM Fray just stares. “Yeah. What? You want to swim with me or something?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:09 PM "Can I?" Gabriel's eyes light up Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 12:11 PM Fray frowns, hesitating. Did these itharii things exist to be happy and shit? “Fine. Try to keep up.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:18 PM "Yay!" Gabriel throws his arms up happily and starts taking off his clothes Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 12:19 PM Fray just waits, not seeming to even be phased by Gabriels stripping. “Guess you can’t breathe underwater...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:19 PM "Yes I can!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 12:21 PM Fray raises an eyebrow, actually smiling a little. “Good. Maybe we can go deeper than usual. Fuck, this’ll be fun...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:28 PM Gabriel smiles wider, "Yeah!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 12:29 PM Fray turns to head out to the ocean. “Let’s just hope a shark doesn’t think you’re good or something.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:37 PM "Okay!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 12:38 PM (Skip through the swimming since there is not really any talking?) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:43 PM (Yeah) Gabriel couldn't really keep up but he could stay under as long Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:06 PM Fray walked out of the ocean, watching Gabe as he did the same. He hated to admit it, but the silent swim was nice. Not having to worry about the other member drowning was actually relieving, too. “Like the view down there?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:07 PM "So much prettier than the tank!" Gabriel exclaims then a guilty look crosses his face Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:08 PM Fray frowns. “Ah. They kept you in a tank, too?” He didn’t like thinking of his childhood, though it was better than the ring that contained so much blood and fear. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:09 PM "Yeah, Papa gave it to me." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:11 PM Fray snorted. “Fuck that. You wanna swim, you better come let me know. I’ll drag your ass into the ocean again. Got it?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:12 PM "Yeah!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:13 PM “Good.” He starts walking toward the dry land again. “Ain’t had a ‘papa’ but don’t sure as hell don’t want one that puts me in a tank...” his words are low.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:15 PM "Papa is good." Gabriel doesnt sound very certain Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:17 PM Fray looks back. “You’re not very convincing about that. You gotta a hell of a lot better chance convincing me fish can fly or something.” He seems a bit annoyed. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:17 PM Gabriel's eyes widen, "Flying fish sound amazing!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:19 PM Fray sighed. “Don’t exist. Best to not get your hopes up.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:20 PM He deflates slightly Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:21 PM Fray’s frown comes back. be nice. “There are fish with swords on their faces, though. It’s pretty damn cool.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:23 PM Gabriel makes a shocked face, "I wanna see one!" He winces at his own selfish outburst and shrinks away Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:24 PM Fray grins and shrugs. “Then keep swimming. I’ve seen two since I got here. Means you’ll see some, too. Eventually.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:25 PM "Yay!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:27 PM Fray looked up. “You know...” he starts telling Gabe all the kinds of fish he had spotted. Mostly whales, sharks, and the standard trout and the like that stuck towards the surface, but also more of the rare creatures he sometimes spotted, like the mentioned sword fish. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:29 PM Gabriel oos and ahhs, seeming especially interested in whales, "How big are they?" He asked, in a hushed tone Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:30 PM Fray was now sitting down on the beach. “Way bigger than me. Bigger than that giant ass gym teacher we got, too. I think I saw one that’s as big as the school bus.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:32 PM Gabriel's jaw drops, "I wanna meet one." He whispers, looking longingly back out at the ocean. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:33 PM “Wouldn’t be hard. Can’t say we will see one for sure, but it’ll definitely be easier than finding a swordfish.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:35 PM "Yay!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:36 PM Fray looks over. “It’s getting pretty damn late. Go back if you get too tired or something.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:37 PM "I'm not tired! I wanna find a whale!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:38 PM Fray stares at the weird kid beside him. “Fine. Come on.” He stands. “Might as well make the most of tonight. Ain’t got shit to do tomorrow, thank god.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:39 PM Gabriel almost slips in the sand standing back up Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:40 PM Fray catches his arm to stabilize him. “Watch it.” He let’s go and heads towards the ocean again. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:45 PM Gabriel follows behind him (Do they find whales?) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 1:45 PM (I’m gonna say yeah. Just cause I want Gabe happy and cause it wouldn’t be outside the norm.) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:13 PM When they find a whale Gabriel gets excited and swims up to it reaching out to touch it Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:43 PM Fray watches in amusement, trying to spot a swordfish. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:44 PM Gabriel manages to touch the whale seems to short circuit from happiness for a moment Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:51 PM Fray finds it humorous. He gives Gabe some time to enjoy the whales who seem to not even notice his presence. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:54 PM After the whales swim off the two head back to the beach? Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:58 PM Fray emerges from the ocean, feeling calm. Gabe probably right behind him, fray doesn’t bother stopping until he hits sand. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 6:00 PM Gabriel is a few minutes behind and emerges breathing hard, collapsing in the sand exhausted Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 6:01 PM “Too much for ya?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 6:02 PM Gabriel sits up, "I'm very tired but it was so fun!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 7:31 PM Frays face is blank for a moment. “Good.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:34 PM Gabriel just grins. He tries to stand and falls over his legs giving out. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 7:59 PM Fray sighs, standing. He offers a hand. “You’re useless. Come on.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:00 PM Gabriel nods and takes the hand, leaning on Fray a bit July 2, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:28 AM Fray doesn’t seems to really mind. “Let’s get your ass to bed so I can head out.” Despite his choice of words, it’s clear he’s being nice. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 9:33 AM "Thank you!" Gabriel beams a smile at him Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:36 AM “Yeah yeah,” fray says with a slight frown. “Better than letting you trip over your own damn feet.” He leads fellow lover of the ocean to the house. Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Fray Roleplay Category:Gabriel Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay